


Strip it Down 推倒重来

by Batfink, misamisa711



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers|友好的复联, Established Relationship|确定关系, M/M, Man Out of Time|过时之人, Protective Bucky Barnes|保护欲爆棚的Bucky, Short One Shot|短一发完, Steve Has Issues|Steve有麻烦, Swearing|粗口, Tony Stark Has A Heart|Tony来帮忙, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misamisa711/pseuds/misamisa711
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“想想你在跟谁讲话吧，Bucky，我可是科技之王，你将要做的，和我的坚持可是截然相反。”Tony看起来几乎要发狂了。</p>
<p>Bucky抚上Tony的脸颊，他们的目光交汇在一起。“Tony，他，他妈的，可是，在洗衣机，面前，哭，啊。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip it Down 推倒重来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strip it Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587999) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 
  * A translation of [Strip it Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587999) by [Batfink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink). 



> All credit belongs to the author, I am just a translator. :-)

“这他妈的是……” Steve啪地一声合上了微波炉的门，他的声音变得几不可闻，然后拿着一小包曲奇饼叹息着走开。他离开厨房，与在客厅里的Bucky和Tony擦肩而过，径直走进卧室，一声不吭地摔上房门。

“做点什么。”Bucky用他那巴巴的狗狗眼看向Tony。

“吧唧，你想要我帮你什么？”Tony摇了摇头。

“那是他整坏的第2个微波炉了！再加上那4部平板电脑、2部手机、8台收音机还有电视！”Bucky叹气道。

“我试过了。”Tony坚称，“就在上周，我还教他如何发短信来着。然后他说我是个烦人的小婊砸（motherhumper），还叫我把电话挂在我那‘平板臀部’(prissy little ass)上！”

Bucky忍不住大笑，“我们真的得做点什么。”

“那你有什么想法？”Tony叹了口气。

“推倒重来，从最初的开始。”Bucky提议。

“Bucky！”Tony惊恐地大喊，“你敢！”

“我懂，我懂。我也不想的，但Tony，该死的，上周我不小心撞见他在洗衣机前哭，我可没法忽略这个。”Bucky坚持着自己的观点。

“想想你在跟谁讲话吧，Bucky，我可是科技之王，你将要做的，和我的坚持可是截然相反。”Tony看起来几乎要发狂了。

Bucky抚上Tony的脸颊，他们的目光交汇在一起。“Tony，他，他妈的，可是，在洗衣机，面前，哭，啊。”

Tony垂下肩膀，“好吧，你也要来帮忙。说得容易做的难。”

Bucky微笑着将额头抵上Tony的，“谢谢你。”他吻上了Tony。

**四周后**

“这跟当初说好的不一样。”Tony抱怨。

“不是我的错，是你跟我没讲清楚变量。”Bucky耸耸肩。

“那你知道这是什么意思吧？”Tony眯眼看着Bucky。

“啥意思？”Bucky问道，一边给Tony又打出了几张图纸。

“宜家。”Tony咧嘴大笑。

Bucky的脸刷地变白，“不，不，不。”他摇着头。

“这是唯一的办法。”Tony摊手。

“Sir，我能插一句吗？”Jarvis打断他们。“Thor后天就要回来了。”

“好极了。”Bucky跳起来，“我们可以叫他和Clint去宜家。他们爱死那地方了。”

Tony无不遗憾地摇头，“你个幸运的混蛋。”

Bucky伸展左臂，那里的关节发出嗡嗡的声音。“别以为我不知道。”他朝Tony做了个鬼脸，Tony恼怒着一把扯走了他手上的打印图纸。

“你是认真的吗？”他把Bucky从头到脚打量了一番。

“我是认真的。”Bucky点点头。

 “那好吧。”Tony转身，将图纸放到了工作台上。

“这么晚了还没睡？”稍晚一点的时候，Steve突然出现在实验室里，“你们窝在这里有好几个星期了。”

“这里没什么能让你提起兴趣的。”Bucky倾身吻住Steve。这么做挺卑鄙的，但却成功地转移了Steve的注意力。

**两周后**

“拜托了Clint。”Tony恳求道，“就一周而已啊。”

“Tony，我说真的，我都不知道该怎么办到，这可是秘密潜入，队长可不会做这种任务呀。”Clint一脸苦相。

“Clint，你想要什么都可以，”Bucky苦苦哀求，“我们得让Steve离开这几天，这样才有时间让东西都搬进来。”

“好吧。”Clint屈服了，“但是，如果队长就是没法控制住自己在那闪啊闪的，然后搞砸任务，而我不得不向Fury解释的时候……那你们就算欠我的，我想要什么就得给我什么。”

 “当然没问题。”Bucky和Tony抢在Clint还没来得及改变主意之前就满口答应。

“我不明白，为什么Clint想让我陪他一起出任务。”Steve一边皱眉一边收拾装备，床上的潜行用盾牌就放在他的包旁边。

Bucky 从背后抱住了Steve，“你可以试着练习如何秘密潜入啊。”

Steve转过头怒视他，“我才不做这种事！”

Tony大笑，他大大咧咧地躺倒在Steve的盾牌旁边，“我更在意的是，你的制服和我一样都是亮红色的。”

Steve转而瞪向Tony，他一把将手上的T恤砸向Tony的脸，Tony大笑着，轻松就抓住了那衣服，并将它塞进了Steve的包里。

 

**六天后**

“好了。”Tony笑着说，“这是最后一部分了。谢啦，Thor。”

Thor放下手中最后的一个箱子，他也笑着说，“乐意效劳。”

“待会叫点披萨吧？”Tony提议。

Thor喜笑颜开，“那可是再好不过。”

“好极了。”Tony轻笑，“Jarvis，七点钟的时候订几份披萨，那时候我们也该弄完了。”

Bucky拎着一个宽扁的包裹进来，“这是什么？”他皱着眉头，将它递给了Tony。

“啊！”Thor突然出现，一把抢过了包裹，“我正想着它去哪里了呢。”他一把将那个宜家盒子扛在肩上就离开了。

Bucky向Tony的方向看去，“我们快搞定这里了吧？”

“没错，只要再弄几条线，藏好几个小玩意儿，一切就大功告成了。”他环视屋内四周，焦虑的神情流露在他的脸上。

“我懂你。”Bucky拥住了Tony，“但努力都是值得的。”

Tony深深地吸气，呼气，“你说的没错。”

 

第二天，当Steve回来，看到Tony和Bucky都在楼下大堂等着他的时候，他惊呆了。“你们可没有这么想念我吧。”他打趣道。

Bucky一把抓住Steve的肩膀，将他推进电梯里。Tony则是提起了他的包。“我们给你准备了惊喜。”Bucky告诉他，并从口袋里掏出了一块遮眼布。

Steve怀疑地打量着那块布，“你们要干什么？”他问。

“相信我们吧。”Tony朝他假笑，Bucky走上前用布蒙上了Steve的双眼。

电梯停了下来，Steve可以听见门开了的声音。他感受到Bucky冰凉的左手握着他的手，而Tony温暖的指尖握住他的另一只手，他们两人非常有默契地带他踏出了一步。 Steve小心翼翼地走出电梯，寻思着他踏上的地面为何听起来像是木地板。他疑惑极了。他本料想他们将他带来的地方会是他与Bucky一起住的地方——但那里铺的是地毯，所以这是别的地方。

Bucky和Tony推了他一把，他整个踏进了房间。Bucky松开他的手，解开他的遮眼布。那块布掉了下来，Steve眨了眨眼，等待重新适应屋内的光线。然后，他更疑惑了。

“欢迎回家，Steve。”Tony朝他微笑着说。

Steve呆呆地望了Tony一眼。然后他的目光在屋内的其他地方游移，他的下巴几乎要惊讶得掉下来了。整个房间都被重新装修成了就像是直接从40年代直接搬过来的样子，他脚下踩着的是货真价实的实木地板，而那沙发，看起来完全就是在他与Bucky住过的公寓里的那套。

电视虽然还是那个现代的平板电视，但已被装嵌入一个老式的定制电视盒中。Steve穿过客厅来到厨房，那部可怕的微波炉已连着那些高科技电炉一起消失不见。在原来的摆放位置上，取而代之的是老式的瓦斯炉。其中一只炉灶上，一只水壶静静地被搁在上面。

Steve转身，当他看向客厅里肩并肩站着的Bucky与Tony时，他顿时忍不住泪流。“你们为了我做了这些？”他哽咽地，艰难地说道。

Tony点头，Bucky微笑着向他伸出手，“快来看卧室。”

Steve走上前去，握上对方的手，任Bucky将他拽到卧室里。Bucky推开门然后站到一旁，卧室的地板已经铺上了碎布地毯，那张现代的床被一张朴实的木床替代，上面铺上了粗呢毛毯，和浆洗过的白色床单。那张他总是觉得过度柔软的床垫被换上了一张更结实、更坚挺的床垫。床边的桌上摆着一盏朴素的台灯，在房间另一头的书架上，摆满了纸质的书籍。

Steve转身看向站在门外的Tony和Bucky，“我的底线是，重装到浴室为止。”Tony耸耸肩，“花洒还留在那里。”

“虽然，我们又在里面摆了个浴缸。”Bucky微笑。“顺便说，那台洗衣机被搬走了。我们将它换成了某种更老式的东西。”

Steve走上前去拥抱住他们，“不敢相信。你们居然为我做了这么多。”他轻声呢喃。

“我也不敢相信，你居然搞坏了4部平板电脑。”Tony回抱他。

“额。”Steve松开手，盯着Tony的眼睛，他不好意思地笑了。

“你又搞坏了另一个，我说的没错吧？”Tony愠怒地看着他。

“在我包里。”Steve撅嘴。

Tony叹息着摇摇头，一边将Steve推倒在床上，Bucky紧跟其后。

 

“老天，这简直粗糙到不行。”Tony抱怨着，羊毛制成的毯子擦过他光裸的肌肤。

“你迟早会习惯的。”Bucky轻笑，将毛毯推开到一边。他伸手在床头柜抽屉里摸索出两个罐子，举起在Steve的眼前晃。“要老式的？”他一边问一边摇了摇左手中的凡士林罐子，“还是要新式的？”他又摇了摇右手里握着的润滑剂。

Steve抬起头，他停下在Tony腰间不断向下探索的鼻尖。Steve打量了两个罐子一会儿，然后笑了。“好吧，我知道你们有多爱那个葡萄味的。”

Bucky绽放出一个大大的笑脸，将凡士林远远地抛在了脑后，那个罐子在木地板上发出清脆的撞击声。

 

 

 ---

 

END


End file.
